


Holding Peace

by meltinglacier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, POV Male Character, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltinglacier/pseuds/meltinglacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times that Aang kissed Katara, and the one time that he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to ff.net.

Katara looks beautiful.

This is Aang's first thought when he sees her walk down the aisle. She is radiant, her cheeks pink and her blue eyes sparkling.

As she walks toward the front, his mind is abruptly drawn back to the three times that he kissed her.

The first time, he was a nervous wreck, his stomach rolling as he tried to prepare himself for the attack on the Fire Nation palace. Gathering up courage that he didn't know he had, he kissed her. It was nothing more than a touching of lips, but suddenly he felt as if nothing could stop him.

She had been surprised, and embarrassed, but today the flush on her cheeks is of excitement.

The second time that he had kissed her, he had been jealous and foolish. Her mouth tasted sweet, but then she had pushed him away, upset, and all of the sudden the taste in his mouth had soured. After she had left, saying that she needed more time, he had hit himself. He was being stupid; he shouldn't have let what the play was saying get to him.

And now, she has arrived at the altar and is saying her vows.

The third time had been wonderful. Katara had been standing at the balcony, the sun behind her framing her in a soft glow. They had defeated the Fire Nation and he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her. And she kissed back. He was flying, soaring high above all the worries of life and he could see their future together.

She had looked stunning in green, but today the color white has never looked so lovely.

She leans forward, and Aang doesn't kiss her, because he's sitting in the audience, and it's Zuko standing before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first attempt at Zutara. Poor Aang.


End file.
